


The Hell Realms

by Scythe_Asgore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Drabble Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, one shots set in the same universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Asgore/pseuds/Scythe_Asgore
Summary: Prompts/one shots and drabbles set in the Hell Realm universe





	The Hell Realms

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter written for a writing prompt on Reddit.
> 
> [WP] “O great demon, I have summoned you here today to–“ “No you didn’t. The young girl bleeding out on the pentagram did.”

Two demons sit in an office in Hell, discussing a new law, when an alert interrupted them.

"Do I have to take this summon?" asked the first demon.

"Unfortunately, yes,” the second demon responded. 

“Why?” the first groaned.

“Because some humans found those summoning texts.”

“I bet the Thirds put them there didn’t they?”

“Yes. Also I would have sent Abyss to fulfill this summon but...” Both demons shuddered at the thought.

“At least I have options when it comes to determining who summoned me,” the first demon sighed “Well, I’m leaving” Both demons left the room.

Shizo did not know how to feel right now. She was currently tied down and bleeding out on a large altar surrounded by quite a large group of cult members. They hadn't even told her where she was, but at least they told her why she was being sacrificed.

“We are summoning a most important being,” they said. Shizo knew it was a demon. From the way she was being sacrificed to the way they were chanting; she could just tell.

About three hours after Shizo woke up,or what felt like three hours, the promised demon arrived in hellfire.

“Ahh! Most Unholy and Evil, I summoned you to do my bidding,” a man in elaborate black and red robes boomed. Shizo thought she could hear the demon muttering, but decided to blame it on her imagination; the less she focused on this, the sooner it would be over. “I ask you to accept this sacrifice we have prepared for you,” the man continued, pointing to the altar where Shizo was tied. The demon turned his head, gaze landing on Shizo.

“I will take my sacrifice now,” the demon said, but what he did next surprised everyone in the room. Instead of eating Shizo, he ate the man who first spoke. The other cult members all froze looking at the demon. :The one to summon me was the girl on the altar. She has done the most to bring me here. Therefore I need not listen to you.” 

“What are you going to do then,” sneered a man towards the back of the room, “The kid can’t do anything, and most definitely not command you to kill us.”

“To punish your cult for insolence, I will do this.” The demon pointed his finger at the second man and the man disappeared. To the horror of the cult, he repeated this for half the members of the cult. The rest made one of their wisest decisions of the day and fled.

Alone with the demon Shizo looked up, “Why?” she tried to say. The demon stared at her before putting his claw on her chest, healing her instantly.

“Why?” Shizo whispered.

“Because, I have to serve someone,” the demon responded kindly, freeing Shizo from her chains. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

Shizo stood up.

“I- I want you to stay with me,” She said, “Protect me. Please.”

“Of course.”

“And is it possible for you to look more human?” she added.

“Of course” The demon changed his form to a muscle bound man in a suit.

“One last thing before we leave this building, What happened to those cultists who didn’t flee?” Shizo asked, “Did you kill them?”

“No I did not kill them,” the demon said simply. Shizo would later learn that a journalist at sea had reported that a large number of people in black and red robes rained into the ocean that day.

“Let’s get out of here.” The demon nodded before picking Shizo up and flying her away.

That day Shizo’s life changed for the more interesting. Having a demon guardian would have it’s benefits, like annoying people. But for now, before Shizo could have fun, she had to deal with her abusive parents.


End file.
